Untersuchung der Nyzul-Insel
en:Nyzul Isle Investigation |width="30%" valign="top"| |} Regeln Im gegensatz zu anderen Entsendungen, beinhaltet Nyzul-Insel Erforschung eine zufälligen Aufbau der einzelnen Stockwerke. Die Regeln sind wie folgt: *Die Levelbegrenzung liegt bei 75. Zauber verschwinden nach Eintritt in das Areal. Jeder Job mit jedem Level kann eintreten. *Wie alle Entsendungsmissionen, erfordert auch die Nyzul-Insel Erforschgung eine Kennungsmarke der Armee *Nach erfolgreichem abschluss der Mission erhält man keine Entsendungspunkte. Stattdessen erhält man sogenannte Tokens. Die Höhe der Verdienten Tokens berechnet sich daran, wie viele Flure man schafft und wie hoch die Flurzahl ist. **Der Spieler mit dem Armband erhält 10% Bonus Tokens, zu den bereits erhaltenen. **Tokens sind erforderlich nach dem start der Entsendungsmission für die Flure über 1. **Tokens sind erforderlich um Temporäre Items von der Vending Box zu erhalten, welche sich in der Vorhalle befindet. **Im gegenzug zu den anderen Entsendungen, die eine "kostenlose" Belohnung von 100 Entsendungspunkte gewähren, auch wenn die Entsendung ein Fehlschlag war, gibt es in Nyzul-Insel nur Tokens. Wenn die Entsendung ein Fehlschlag ist, erhält man keine Tokens. **Um an einem höheren Flur teilzunehmen, ist es nicht von notwendigkeit die vorrigen schon gemeistert zu haben. Es reicht wenn der Leader der gruppe diesen schon erreicht hat. *Nyzul-Insel Erforschung ist eine Entsendungsmission für die Zwecke der Söldner-Rang Beförderung. Ein einziger durchlauf durch die Nyzul-Insel Entsendungsmission besteht aus mehreren hintereinander erscheinenden Fluren. Jeder Flur hat ein zufällig generiertes Ziel, welches von der Gruppe zu erreichen ist um in den nächsten Flur vorzudringen. Das Standart Ziel bei dieser Entsendungsmission ist es durch die fünf Flure zu gelangen innherhalb dem Zeitlimit von 30 Minuten, wobei dies willkürlich ist und sich nicht nur auf die fünf Flure bezieht. Nachdem beginn der Entsendungsmission, werden alle Gruppenmitglieder in die Vorhalle transportiert. Die Vorhalle besteht aus nur einem einzigen Raum in der sich eine Rune of Transfer und eine Vending Box befindet. Dort können Spieler die bisher erhaltenen Tokens gegen Temporäre Items eintauschen die nur auf der Nyzul-Insel verwenden werden können (Siehe Unten).Spieler können diesen Bereich nutzen um die ersten Vorbereitungen zu treffen und Schutzzauber zu wirken, aber sie sollten daran denken nicht zu viel Zeit hier zu verbringen denn die die 30-Minuten frist läuft hier bereits schon. Armoury Crates, die mehrere Temporäre items beinhalten, können von verschiedenen Feinden hinterlassen werden. Diese Truhen kann man auch in den Freien Fluren finden. Hier findet man Items, die man vorher bereits in der Vorhalle bei der Vending Box gegen Tokens kaufen konnte, aber auch exklusive Items die man nicht kaufen konnte gibt es hier wie z.B.: Revitalisierungs-Potion. Diese Truhen werden in Blau und Gold dargestellt und verhalten sich in gleicherweise wie die Truhen, die in Bergung gefunden werden. Ein Spieler muss sich direkt vor der Truhe platzieren um diese zu öffnen. Nun muss er nur noch das Item auswählen. Alternativ kann der Spieler entscheiden nichts zu nehmen und einem anderen Spieler dies zu überlassen. Vorhalle Jeder Spieler in der Gruppe kann die Rune of Transfer in der Vorhalle benutzen und den aufgezeichnetet forschritt auf ihrer Runenscheibe oder Runen-Schlüssel zu wählen und dort zu Starten. Ist der gewählte Flur höher als Flur 1 muss der Spieler eine bestimmte Anzahl an Tokens zahlen um den ausgewählten Flur zu betreten. :Wenn ein Spieler keine Runenscheibe besitzt aus einem Früheren Lauf, kann er eine erhalten in dem er in der Vorhalle die Rune of Transfer untersucht . Nyzul-Insel besteht aus 100 Fluren, aber jeder Durchlauf beginnt immer auf den ersten Flur nach allen fünf Fluren (1, 6, 11, 16, 21, etc.). Jeder Ausgangspunkt ist anwählbar, wenn die Runenscheibe dies gespeichert hat, mindestens den letzten Flur. :Um zum Beispiel mit dem 26 Flur zu starten, muss auf der Runenscheibe bis flur 25 oder Höher gespeichert sein. '' Wenn ein Spieler einen Runen-Schlüssel besitzt, kann dieser jeden beliebigen Flur auswählen. Die anzahl der Tokes die man nach einem Start benötigt, steigen ab einem bestimmen Level immer Höher. Die höhe der Tokens die man nach dem Abschluss als Belohnung erhält (vorausgesetzt die Flur zahlen sind die gleichen) werden immer gleich sein, egal was das Ziel ist oder wie viele Gegner besiegt werden. : Temporäre Items Die Vending Box ist in der Vorhalle neben der Rune of Transfer. Spieler können Wahlweise diese Temporären Items für Tokens erstehen: |width="5%"| |width="5%"| |} :''Manche findet man auch in Armoury Crates, die immer wieder von Gegnern hinterlassen werden. Rune of Transfer Ab dem Beginn befindet sich auf jedem Flur der Nyzul-Insel eine Rune of Transfer. Die Rune of Transfer hat folgende Eigenschaften: *Die Rune of Transfer wird zunächst nur das Ziel anzeigen welches zu erreichen gilt. Nachdem erreichen des Ziels, wird die Rune leuchten (genau so wie die Rune of Release in den anderen Entsendungsmissionen). *Durch die Aktivierung der Rune of Transfer nach dem erreichen des Fluren Ziels, wird man zum nächsten Flur oder aber hinaus Transportiert. Wenn du den Ausgang der Entsendungsmission wählst, wird davon ausgegangen das diese ein Erfolg war, unabhängig davon wie viele Flure du geschafft hast. Je nachdem wie viele Flure du gemeistert hast, wirst du mit einer bestimmten Anzahl an Tokens Belohnt. Wenn fünf Flure erfolgreich gemeistert wurden und alle Spieler eine Runenscheibe besitzen, wird diese automatisch beim Verlassen Aktualisiert (eine kurze Nachricht, wird den Spieler hierauf hinweisen). Am ende eines Flurs, bekommt man gelegentlich die Wahl "Links" oder "Rechts" zu gehen beim wechseln zum nächsten Flur. Eine dieser Entscheidungen kann einen effekt entfesseln, der entweder Nützlich ist für die Gruppe, oder aber Schädlich. *Ein günstiger Effekt kann z.B.: ein Attribut-Bonus, ein Regenerieren, Erfrischen, Wiedererlangen, Hast oder Konzentrations Effekt sein. *Ein nachteiliger Effekt kann z.B.: Debilitation, Omerta, oder Impairmend, aber im Gegenzug zu Bergung, bezieht sich dieser Effekt immer nur auf einem Attribut oder Magie. *Der Effekt wird automatisch entfernt bei wechseln zum nächsten Flur. Wenn du dich entscheidest in den nächsten Flur zu gehen, musst du vorher das Ziel erreichen und somit den Flur abschließen. Wenn du nur noch wenig Zeit hast und du dich für die Option entscheiden musst, das du den Flur nicht mehr in der übrigen Zeit abschließen kannst und ihn verlassen musst, wird diese Entsendung als Gescheitert gewertet und du erhälst keine Tokens und es wird auch kein Fortschritt verzeichnet. Runenscheibe Der Fortschritt eines Spieler durch die Nyzul-Insel Erforschung wird auf der eigenen Runenscheibe gespeichert. :Um eine Runenscheibe zu erhalten, muss man die Rune of Transfer in der Vorhalle anwählen Dies ist sehr wichtig für die Gruppe wenn man bei Flur 1 beginnt, darum seit euch immer sicher, das jeder die Runenscheibe erhalten hat. Wenn nicht, kann der Fortschritt eines Spielers nicht gespeichert werden. '' Wenn ihr die 5 Flure beendet habt, wird dieses auf jeder Runenscheibe der Gruppenmitglieder gespeichert, daher ist es sehr wichtig das sich jeder die Runenscheibe am Anfang holt. Bei der nächsten Entsendung startet ihr dann, wenn ihr der Armbandbesitzer seid, vom nächsten, kommenden Flur (z.B.: 6, 11, 16, 21 etc) der bei euch auf der Runenscheibe gespeichert wurde. *Um weiter zu kommen, muss die gespeicherten Aufzeichnungen immer fünf Flure einschließen. Hier ein kleines Beispiel: Deine gruppe startet bei Flur 41 und ihr schafft es Flur 45 zu beenden, aber eure letzte Speicherung auf eurer Runenscheibe geht nur bis Flur 20, somit wird kein Fortschritt auf euer Runenscheibe gespeichert. *Wenn die Gruppe vor beendigung des fünften Flures aufgibt (oder die zeit läuft ab), werden die bisher geschafften Flure auf der Runenscheibe Gespeichert. Allerdings wird es schon fast unmöglich sein, die nächsten fünf Flure zu meistern. *Die fortschritte die auf der Runenscheibe verzeichnet werden, beeinflussen wie viele Waffenfertigkeitspunkte für das entsperren der Mythic Waffenfertigkeiten. *Alle Spieler erhalten Tokes und Söldner-Rang-punkte, wenn ihr Erfolgreich abschließt und dies auf der Runenscheibe gespeichert wird (man erhält Tokens und Mercenary Rank-Punkte, wenn kein Fortschritt gespeichert werden kann). Feindliche Monster-Arten Die Nyzul-Insel hat zufällig generierte Flure sowie auch 16 unterschiedliche Monster-Arten. Diese Feinde werden von den Archaic Rampart freigesetzt auf jedem Flur und diese werden immer Aggressiver. Alle werden gute Erfahrungspunkte/Limitpunkte hinterlassen sowie Kristalle und für die Monster-Familie typische Items. *Die Berüchtigten Monster müssen nicht dem Typischen Aussehen entsprechen. *Zudem werden auf Fluren mit dem Ziel "Beseitigung aller Feinde" , kann in zufälligen bereichen auch ein Dahak erscheinen *Die Anzahl der zu besiegenden Feinde ist immer unterschiedlich, daher lässt sich dies nicht Auflisten. Notorious Monsters Es gibt verschiedene Notorious Monsters aus ganz Vana'diel die hier gerufen werden können von den Archaic Ramparts der Nyzul-Insel. Die HP und die hohe Stärke von den NMs wird nicht so sein wie es ausserhalb der Entsendung ist, sondern sie wurden in allen Statuswerden angepasst um einen angemessenen ausgleich gegenüber einer level 75 Gruppe zu erzeugen. Die NM's müssen nicht dem grundlegenden Aufbau der flure entsprechen und es ist möglich den gleichen NM zweimal in einem Flur zu begegnen. Nach dem Besiegen eines NMs, wird dieser eine Armoury Crate (Braun- und Goldfarbenand um sie von den Blau/Goldenen Truhen zu unterscheiden die nur Temporäre Items beinhaltet) hinterlassen. Nach dem Öffnen wird man ein ???-Item erhalten, welches man Begutachten lassen kann. Diese haben eine geringe Möglichkeit ein Spezialitem zu sein, welches normalerweise von einem NM ausserhalb der Nyzul-Insel hinterlassen wird. Auch gibt es hier die geringe Chance auf das hinterlassen einer Nyzul-Waffe. Bei dem ziel "Besiege alle Feinde" ist es nicht zwingend einen oder alle NMs zu besiegen. Die NMs können viel zeit Benötigen bis sie Besiegt sind. Es ist wohl das beste den NMs aus den weg zugehen. Ausserdem hinterlassen sie auch nicht wirklich etwas, was für folge Kämpfe nützlich sein könnte geschweige den Gil bringen würde. In Alle 20 Flure, können 18 unterschiedliche NMs erscheinen (diese erscheinungen können sich auch überschneiden): *'Flure 1 - 19': Bat Eye, Shadow Eye, Bomb King, Juggler Hecatomb, Smothered Schmidt, Hellion, Leaping Lizzy, Tom Tit Tat, Jaggedy-Eared Jack, Cactuar Cantautor, Gargantua, Gyre-Carlin, Asphyxiated Amsel, Frostmane, Peallaidh, Carnero, Falcatus Aranei, Emergent Elm *'Flure 21 - 39': Old Two-Wings, Aiatar, Intulo, Orctrap, Valkurm Emperor, Crushed Krause, Stinging Sophie, Serpopard Ishtar, Western Shadow, Bloodtear Baldurf, Zizzy Zillah, Ellyllon, Mischievous Micholas, Leech King, Eastern Shadow, Nunyenunc, Helldiver, Taisaijin, Aquarius *'Flur 41 - 59': Fungus Beetle, Friar Rush, Pulverized Pfeffer, Argus, Bloodpool Vorax, Nightmare Vase, Daggerclaw Dracos, Northern Shadow, Fraelissa, Roc, Sabotender Bailarin, Aquarius, Energetic Eruca, Spiny Spipi, Trickster Kinetix, Drooling Daisy, Bonnacon, Taisaijin *'Flur 61 - 79': Golden Bat, Steelfleece Baldarich, Sabotender Mariachi, Ungur, Swamfisk, Buburimboo, Keeper of Halidom, Serket, Dune Widow, Odqan, Burned Bergmann, Tom Tit Tat, Tyrannic Tunnok, Bloodsucker, Tottering Toby, Southern Shadow, Sharp-Eared Ropipi, Taisaijin, Unut, Vouivre *'Flur 81 - Flur 99': Panzer Percival, Vouivre, Jolly Green, Tumbling Truffle, Capricious Cassie, Amikiri, Stray Mary, Sewer Syrup, Unut, Simurgh, Pelican, Cargo Crab Colin, Wounded Wurfel, Peg Powler, Tom Tit Tat, Jaded Jody, Maighdean Uaine, Taisaijin Ziele Es gibt eine Vielzahl von Möglichen Zielen, um die Rune of Transfer im jeweiligen Flur zu Aktivieren. Jede der folgenden ist möglich: Beseitige alle Feinde Du musst jeden Gegner beseitigen im Flur um die Rune of Transfer zu entsperren. Das schließt auch die Archaic Rampart und jedes Notorious Monsters ein. Manchmal erscheint ein Dahak im Flur, zusätzlich zu den anderen Feinden. Der Dahak ist Gefährlicher als ein gemeinsamer Gegner. Trotz der Bezeichnung "alle Feinde", sind die Gears nur ein nebensächliches Angriffsziel und somit nicht beinhaltet. Du bist also nicht gezwungen, diese Monster zu besiegen (vor allem wenn die anweisung ist, diese ''nicht zu Töten). Beseitige den feindlichen Boss Hier ist nur ein Feind der die Rune of Transfer freigeben wird. Dieser Boss ist ein Notorious Monster der Einzigartig ist in Nyzul-Insel (dieser Erscheint nirgendwo anders in Vana'diel ). Diese Feinde haben ein anderes Aussehen, womit sie sich von dem typischen Aussehen der Monsterfamilie abhebt. Sie sind eine viel größere Herausforderungen als normale Feinde in den Fluren, von daher beanspruchen sie viel Zeit bis sie besiegt sind. Es wird Empfholen sämtliche Monster die Aggro reagieren können, vorher zu beseitigen. Je nach Aufbau der Flure kann es Ratsam sein, den Boss zu der Rune of Transfer oder zu einem anderen Sicheren punkt zu Pullen. Alle 20 Flure erscheint ein HNM der als feindlicher Anführer gilt; siehe für mehr Informationen Boss Flur. Das sind mögliche Bosse: Beseitige bestimmte Feinde Hier ist exact nur ein Monster, das die Rune of Transfer aktivieren wird. Der richtige Feind wird in diesem Fall keinen Namen eines NM's haben. Der korrekte Gegner wird Eher ein reguläres Monster in den Fluren sein welches beim Prüfen als Unmöglich abzuschätzen deklariert wird. Der richtige Gegner muss nicht immer der einzige seiner Art sein in dem flur. Wenn mehrere Monster einer Art vorhanden sind, ist das korrekte Monster welches beim Prüfen als Unmöglich abzuschätzen eingeschätzt wird. :Zur Erklärung, es gibt mehrere Lesser Colibri's auf dem Flur, doch nur einer wird beim Prüfen als Unmöglich abzuschätzen eingestuft. Das Ziel ist niemals ein Archaic Rampart, alle zufallsplazierten NM's, sowie alle Archaic Gaer oder Archaic Gears auf dem Flur (wenn dieser vorhanden sind). Beseitige spezielle Feinde Hier gibt es eine besondere Gruppe von Feinden die alle besiegt werden müssen, damit die Rune of Transfer aktiviert wird. Diese Feinde werden beim Prüfen als Unmöglich abzuschätzen eingestufft und diese sind immer eine der Folgenden Monstergruppen: *Ebony Puddings *Heraldic Imps *Poroggo Gents *Psycheflayers* *Qiqirn Treasure Hunters *Qiqirn Archaeologists *Racing Chariots. Es müssen zwischen 2 und 5 Monster besiegt werden. Diese können in dem Flur weit verstreut sein oder auch in Paaren zu finden sein. Diese müssen nicht unbededingt das gleich aussehen haben wie andere Monster. Wenn doch, müssen sie die gewöhnlichen Monster von dein gesuchten Feinden unterscheiden. Als Beispiel: Black Puddings sind die normale Monster, dein Ziel sind dann die Ebony Puddings. Du brauchst keine Normalen Monster zu bekämpfen, auch wenn sie der Familie ähnlich sind des Ziels. Jedoch könnte dies eine gute Idee sein, wenn sich diese um das gesuchte Ziel befinden da diese unter umständen Aggro reagieren können. Aktiviere alle Lampen Das kann eines von den folgenden Drei sein: #Es gibt nur eine Lampe und jeder muss sie Aktivieren. #*Wenn du diese Berührst, wird es heißen: "The certification code for all party members is required to activate this lamp." #*Wenn ein Spieler diesen Flur verlärst, ohne die Lampe berührt zu haben, wird dieser Flur als gescheitert gezählt. #Es gibt 3-6 Lampen die zur gleichenzeit Aktiviert werden müssen. #*Wenn du eine Lampe Berührst, heißt es: "Diese Lampe kann nicht aktiviert werden, ausser alle anderen werden zur gleichen Zeit aktiviert." und du kannst die Option Aktivieren auswählen. Warte, bis deine Gruppenmitglieder bei den anderen Lampen sind und alle "Ja, Aktivieren" zur gleichen zeit wählen. #*Wenn due eine Lampe Aktivierst und alle anderen Lampen wurden nicht aktiviert, erscheint folgende Nachricht: "Alle Lampen auf dem Flur sind Aktiviert, aber es scheint das andere Maßnahmen notwendig sind, die Rune of Transfer zu aktivieren." Damit wird gemeint, du musst warten bis alle wieder aus sind, dies dauert ca. 30 Sekunden und ihr könnt es nochmal versuchen. # #:Die Nachricht wird auch erscheinen wenn alle Aktiviert sind, aber nur eine Lampe oder mehr nicht aktiviert wurden. #*Nach dem eine Lampe ausgeht, hat sie eine Ruhephase von ca. 30 Sekunden bevor du sie noch mal einschalten kannst. Hier wird es heißen: "Es scheint das man diese Lampe für einige Zeit nicht Aktivieren kann..." #Es gibt 3-6 Lampen die in einer unbekannten reihenfolge aktiviert werden müssen. Dies ist oft die Schwierigste Version #*Das Aktivierung einer Lampe muss nicht immer diese zum Leuchtenbringen, es beginnt erst nachdem alle anderen notwendigen Lampen Aktviert wurden indem sie daraufklicken und mit "Ja" bestätigen. #*Wenn alle Lampen aktiviert wurden, werden alle Angehen und Leuchten. Nach einigen Sekunden werden die Lampen die in richtiger Reihenfolge aktiviert wurden anbleiben und die in falscher Reihenfolge werden wieder ausgehen. #*Die Reihenfolge der Aktiviertung bleibt gleich, auch wenn man warten muss bis die anderen Lampen aus sind um sie dann in der richtigen Reihenfolge zu aktivieren. #**Ein korrekt Aktivierte Lampe muss auch wieder neu Aktiviert werden, auch wenn sie es Bereits schon ist. Freier Flur! Hier gibt es kein Ziel; Die Rune of Transfer ist schon hell und du kannst sofort in die nächste Etage. Hier gibt es keine Feinde als Ziel. Allerdings gibt es Armoury Crates, deren Inhalt zufällige Temporäre Items beinhaltet.. :Das auftreten dieses Ziel ist sehr selten nach einer Links/Rechts wahl beim aufsteigen der Etagen. Sekundäre Ziele Gelegentlich kann es möglich sein das ein zusätzliches, sekundäres Ziel vorhanden ist. Dieses Sekundäre Ziel muss nicht erfüllt werden, aber es wäre Ratsam dieses dennoch zu machen. Ein Fehlschlag des sekunädren Ziels wird zwar nicht zur scheiterung der Mission beitragen, aber es wird einen Pathos verursachen. Dies kann eine Zeitlimit minimierung von -1 Minute bedeuten oder eine minimierung der Tokens bedeuten. Vermeide die Entdeckung von Archaic gears! Du musst das Hauptziel erfüllen, nach möglichkeit ohne ein Archaic Gear/Archaic Gears zu Aggro'n. *Das Pullen eines Archaic Gear/Archaic Gears mit Distanzattacke/Singen/Ninjutsu wird nicht als "Entdeckung" gezählt (wenn du den ersten Angriff startest), dies wird auch die Bestrafung verhindern. Du kannst es natürlich auch mit Zaubersprüchen versuchen, aber nur dann, wenn du ausserhalb des Magieaggro radius bist. Es sollte vorher beobachtet werden, wie sie sich bewegen bevor du den Zauber sprichst. *Wenn das sekundäre Ziel ist gegeben bei einem Flur mit dem Hauptziel "Besiege alle Feinde", ist das Bekämpfen der Gears nicht zwingend notwenig. *Archaic Gear/Archaic Gears haben alle wahres Gehör und reagieren Aggro auf jede Magie und Job-Fähigkeiten. Dies macht es ziemlich schwer Unendeckt zu bleiben. Zerstöre KEINE Archaic gears! Du musst das Hauptziel erreichen, ohne einen Archaic Gear/Archaic Gears zu besiegen. *Wenn dieses sekundäre Ziel auf einem Flur mit dem Hauptziel "Vernichte alle Feinde" erscheint, sind die Gears nicht mit ins Hauptziel eingeschlossen. *Beide singular Archaic Gear und dreifach Archaic Gears bewegen sich mit der gleichen Geschwindigkeit eines normalen Spielers und werden verschwienden wenn man das Aggro verliert. Boss Flur Auf jedem zwanzigsten Flur, wird ein HNM erscheinen, der auch ganz normal in Vana'diel erscheint. Dieser kann ein Item von Goliard, Denali oder Askar Set hinterlassen, sowie eine der Nyzul-Waffen . *Auf Flur 20 und 40 wird dir entweder Adamantoise, Behemoth oder Fafnir begegnen. *Auf Flur 60, 80 und 100 wird dir entweder Cerberus, Hydra oder Khimaira begegnen. Diese HNMs versionen werden geringere Statuswerte haben als die normalen HNM's in Vana'diel, doch kann es sein das die Angriffe und der effekt des Zauberwiederstehens durchaus identisch sind. Sie können trotzallem von Schwächungen betroffen sein. Hier nun einige Spezielle Hinweise: *Adamantoise's Tortoise Song kann alle buffs Entzaubern. *Fafnir's Hurricane Wing ist stärker als die des vertreters im Drachen-Nest. *Cerberus Magma Hoplon move kann nicht entzaubert werden. Muss durchbrochen werden mit 700-1000 Schaden. Die Bosse im Flur 100, anders als im Flur 60 und 80, können ihre Monsterfamilien typischen not-Heilungsfähigkeiten: Cerberus's Gates of Hades, Hydra's Nerve Gas und Khimaira's Fulmination. Ähnlich wie sonst, wird diese Fähigkeit nur verwendet wenn die HP unter 25% gelangen. Dies kann sehr gefährlich sein, wenn man Sie ab dem Punkt nicht schnell Besiegt. *Bei Jedem HNM befindet sich ein Archaic Rempart welches genutzt werden kann um TP aufzubauen, bevor man sich dem Boss widmet. *Gute DD's wird empfohlen, befor sie Pullen einen Ritter-Trank zusich zu nehmen. Dieses kann für 200 Tokens in der Vorhalle bei der Vending Box erstanden werden. :*Samurai die Meikyo Shisui benutzen wollen, sollten sich ebenso mit einem Ritter-Trank ausstatten und zusätzlich noch einen Staub-Flügel für 200 Tokens erwerben. Der Staub-Flügel wird dich mit 300 TP versorgen und wenn Meikyo Shisui noch aktiv ist, kannst du drei weitere Waffenfertigkeiten anwenden. Aus diesem grund sind Samurai's sehr praktisch wenn es darum geht einen Boss zu Bekämpfen. Belohnungen ???-Items Die Belohnung dieser Entsendung ist sehr ähnlich die der anderen 5 Entsendungen, wobei es hier dennoch wenige unterschiede gibt. Während den Missionen wirst du auf verschiedene NM's stoßen, werden diese Besiegt hinterlassen sie eine "Armoury Crate" und egal wer sie Öffnet, derjenige wird ein ???-Item erhalten. Aber bedenkt, die NMs hier werden nicht so leicht sein wie die NMs ausserhalb von dieser Entsendung und sollten daher mit Bedacht behandelt werden. Alle ???-Items müssen bevor sie ihren normal zustand erhalten, Begutachtet werden. Das Item wird nur selten das sein, was die NMs ausserhalb normalerweise hinterlassen wenn man sie besiegt. Am häufigsten wird man hier niedriege level Ausrüstung erhalten. Auch, wenn die NMs wie Leaping Lizzy und Argus sind: das begutachtete Item was sie normal hinterlassen würden kann man hier als Rar und Exklusiv Item erhalten, aber niemals das original Item in der nicht Exklusiv variante. Nyzul Waffen Auch NMs haben die Chance eine von 20 Nyzul-Waffen - die Basis der Ikonenwaffen, hinterlassen. Diese Items werd ganz normal den Beutel zugeführt und werden beim hinzukommen weiterer Items automatisch vergeben. (dies zählt nicht für Items auder Armoury Crate. Alle Boss HNMs auf allen zwanzig Fluren werden immer eine zufällige Waffe hinterlassen. Der HNM im Flur 100 wird zwei von den 20 Nyzul-Waffen hinterlassen: Die eine wird für den Job des Runenscheiben halters sein, der den 96 Flur ausgewählt hat und die andere wird für einen zufälligen Job sein. Nyzul Rüstungen Zusätzlich zu den normalen Belohnungen erscheinen alle 20 Flure ein HNM der ein Rüstungsteil der Folgenden Sets hinterlassen kann: *Askar Korazin Set *Goliard-Saio Set *Denali-Jacken Set Die Fußteile werde in Flur 20, Beinteile in Flur 40, Handschuhe in Flur 60, Körperrüstung in Flur 80 und die Kopfrüstung wird in Flur 100 hinterlassen. |width="5%"| |width="5%"| |} |width="5%"| |} Abschluss Beende eine oder mehrere Flure der Nyzul-Insel, für das erste mal wirst du beim verlassen des Areals durch die Rune of Transfer mit 5 Punkten Belohnt für die Söldner-Rang Beförderung. Nach dem beenden von Flur 100, wird die ganze Gruppe (vorrausgesetzt jeder braucht Flur 96-99) einen Runen-Schlüssel erhalten. Der Runen-Schlüssel wird benötigt um Die (geraubten) Schätze Aht Urhgans zu beginnen, welches die erste von mehreren Quest ist für die Ikonenwaffen. Der Schlüssel wird auch die Waffenlevelpunkte reduzieren für den Auftrag Befreie einen Mythos, auf 250 Punkte. Karten Die In-Game Karte kan nicht benutzt werden für Nyzul-Insel. Allerdings werden die einzelnen Fluren aus abgesperrten Bereiche der untenstehenden Karten bestehen. Image:Nyzul_Isle_1.jpg|Nyzul Isle 1 Image:Nyzul_Isle_2.jpg|Nyzul Isle 2 Image:Nyzul_Isle_3.jpg|Nyzul Isle 3 Image:Nyzul_Isle_4.jpg|Nyzul Isle 4 Image:Nyzul_Isle_5.jpg|Nyzul Isle 5 Image:Nyzul_Isle_6.jpg|Nyzul Isle 6 Image:Nyzul_Isle_7.jpg|Nyzul Isle 7 Image:Nyzul_Isle_8.jpg|Nyzul Isle 8 Beachte aber, das nur ein Teil der Karte tatsächlich benutzt werden kann, da die Flure rein nach Zufallsprinzip aufgebaut werden. Siehe auch *Gaea's Nyzul-Insel Guide Spiel Beschreibung ;Mission´s Beschreibung :Du wurdest beauftragt das Areal der Nyzul-Insel zu erforschen, bevor die A.A.R.I. ein Forschungsteam Entsenden kann. Da dies aber ein Inoffizieller Auftrag ist, wirst du wohl keine Belohnung dafür erhalten. Kategorie:Missionen Kategorie:Entsendung